


You Changed My Life (And I Owe You Everything)

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Happy Ending, Minor Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Nicole changed, Waverly's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Every one told Waverly Earp she would marry Champ Hardy and live to be a stay at home mom and take care of their kids while he’s the breadwinner of course she always believed them at least until she met Nicole Haught for the first time with her confidence and cool swagger in her stetson and PPD uniform. She realized that she could be and be with so much more but she still doesn’t know how to accomplish that.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 63





	You Changed My Life (And I Owe You Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea and decided to write it. I have no idea if this was actually a good idea.

Every one told Waverly Earp she would marry Champ Hardy and live to be a stay at home mom and take care of their kids while he’s the breadwinner of course she always believed them at least until she met Nicole Haught for the first time with her confidence and cool swagger in her stetson and PPD uniform. She realized that she could be and be with so much more but she still doesn’t know how to accomplish that.

As she looks around her apartment above Shorty’s she can smell the horrible smell of stale beer and axe body spray coming from the spot of her bed next to her she wishes she could smell the perfect vanilla scent that radiates off of the new red-haired cop that flew into town but it’s not “Can you make breakfast babe?” she feels like an emotionless empty robot as she climbs out of bed and makes her boy-man breakfast she really regrets not saying yes to Nicole’s offer to get coffee she’d probably be everything Champ isn’t passionate, kind, respectable, and a complete and total gentlewoman instead she’s stuck with a boy-man that makes her do his laundry and cook everything for him even if he’s asleep in another girl’s bed almost every night.

When she gets to the police station she has a drink carrier of coffee for everyone in the office including Nicole before going to the BBD office she stops by Nicole’s desk “Here ya go, officer Haught.” Waverly smiles at her as she places the cup on the redhead’s desk.

“Well thank you Waverly but I prefer to drink my coffee with an adorable girl sitting across from me.” she says with a wink making Waverly blush while biting her bottom lip. 

“It’s no problem Nicole really… well enjoy that coffee maybe I’ll see you later.” Nicole smiles at her showing off the dimples that make Waverly’s legs weak and the brunette walks off towards the Black badge office.

* * *

As soon as she gets the chance to break up with Champ she does and just walks away without any remorse she smiles the entire way back home to the homestead. She makes sure to tell Wynonna so she can spread the gossip across the town knowing how talkative she gets when she’s drunk. And like expected Nicole turns up at the homestead door that night still in uniform to see how Waverly’s doing but instead of telling her she’s okay she drags her face down so their lips meet in a rough kiss it takes a bit for Nicole to catch up to Waverly but she does and moves her strong hands to the smooth skin of Waverly’s hips exposed by her crop top “What happened to friends?” Nicole says after they pull apart for air “I never should have said no to you the first time but I was so scared to actually be who and do who I want to I’ve always been told exactly what I should do but I met you and you showed me so much more because you scare me.”

“I scare you?” Nicole gives her a soft smile “Yes it’s not so easy to be brazen when the thing that scares you the most is standing right in front of you.” she connects their lips again and the redhead leads them towards the sofa as soon as the brunette’s knees hit the sofa they fall back on the cushions with gasp coming from both of them. Nicole puts one thigh in between the other girl’s legs and slowly grinds as their lips move together in unison “Ugh Nic don’t stop!” Nicole moves her lips to the brunette’s neck and slowly kisses and nips at the soft skin.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up and watches a completely naked Nicole sleep peacefully even with the light from the sun peering through the blinds “Mm why are you watching me sleep?’ Nicole’s eyes flutter opens revealing her deep brown eyes that are full of love and adoration “You’re so peaceful when you’re sleeping.” the redhead laughs and kisses the brunette sweetly.

“So I’m not peaceful all the time?” Waverly chuckles and nuzzles her head into the taller girl’s neck “Nope you always in sexy cop mode which as I said is really sexy.” the brunette hums contently “This is nice.” the redhead agrees and the two fall back asleep. 

The new couple wakes up to Wynonna barging into the room sending the door against the wall “Waves what’s for- Haught shit you said you were gonna check on her not sleep with her!” Waverly laughs and covers their bodies with the pile of blankets and hums.

“She definitely made me feel better but I also broke up with Champ because I liked Nicole and not him so…” Wynonna laughs “As long as you’re with someone I like and I approve of Haught but I’m still hungry.” Waverly laughs and shoos Wynonna out of the room so they can get dressed.

“Waves do you have any clothes I can borrow I’d rather not wear my uniform since I don’t work today.” the brunette laughs and hands Nicole some pajamas that are usually too big for her.

“Sorry they’re small you’re dating a short girl.” Nicole smiles and walks over to the girl and wraps her arms around her shoulders from behind and kisses the side of her face. “Well, I happen to like short girls especially since they look the best in my clothes.”

“You are going to regret giving me permission to steal your clothes especially when you have nothing to wear to bed anymore.” Nicole laughs and the two walk downstairs hand in hand “Finally I’m starving!”

Nicole ends up making dinner for all three of them so Waverly can have a break from cooking breakfast for her sister as the three are eating Wynonna decided that that is the best time to grill Nicole “You do realize if you hurt Waverly I’ll kill you right?” Nicole nods “Yeah but I won’t have to worry about that I don’t ever plan on hurting Waves.” 

“Good I would hate to lose the only decent cop in this shit hole.” Waverly gasps dramatically and Wynonna rolls her eyes “That is the nicest thing Wynonn has said to anyone!”

  
  


* * *

Waverly is the happiest she has been since she was a baby Nicole is the best girlfriend anyone can ask for from the perfect dates and constant romance to the absolute mind-blowing and earth-shattering lovemaking. All she does is make Waverly smile and make her heartbeat out of chest every time she smiles. Their relationship wasn’t exposed in the best way by the best person but Champ and his drunken idiotic self exposed them to half the town and Nicole’s father figure at the same time but that doesn’t change how happy they are.

Waverly went from being an emotionless robot to being happier than she ever has been if not being with Champ meant she never met Nicole she would gladly go through Champ twenty times if it meant she got Nicole in the end. But Waverly isn’t the only getting something out of their relationship Nicole has finally found a girl who wants to be with her for the long haul instead of just something to pass the time or trying to fix an accidental marriage that happened in a drunken haze plus more people trust her now that Waverly and she are dating she isn’t the new rookie cop she’s the person who put a large smile on Waverly’s face that wasn’t fake or filled with pain even the regulars at the bar have stopped flirting with Waverly because of their fear of being hurt by someone who actually cares about her instead of someone who constantly sleeps around with other women.

The redhead started taking her lunches at Shorty’s so she and Waverly could spend at least that hour together a day just in case either one of them is busy later in the day or has been stolen to be Wynonna’s drinking partner. And of course, Wynonna has become a bit of a third wheel slash cockblock for the two. Some nights especially the nights they actually have time to rip each other apart all night without worrying about either of them working early the next day which definitely gets annoying after a while Waverly ended up having Nicole install a lock on her door so they wouldn’t have to worry about Wynonna barging in mid-lovemaking but the older Earp decided she would kick down the door which leads to Wynonna seeing Nicole and Waverly in compromising situations way too much especially with Nicole in between the younger Earps legs. They kept trying to tell Wynonna if the door is locked that means it’s not the best time to come in but she of course ignored them.

After a year of dating their romance is still as strong as it’s been since the beginning even when Nicole moved onto the homestead and had to get used to sharing a space with Wynonna Earp and her usual slob ways but as perusal Waverly got on her older sister’s case about cleaning up her stuff since it wasn’t just them anymore she learned for like a week before it went back to normal the redhead kept telling Waverly that it was fine but of course she kept trying for a while before giving up but even through that she was happy.

The second happiest day of her life was when Nicole and her got married on the homestead in the spring with only their closest friends and family and the perfect ceremony but what made it best was the who not the what getting married to Nicole was the thing that made her happiest that day about six months after their wedding day the two started making plans to have their first child from the fertility treatment to the perfect donor that has similar attributes to Nicole even though the redhead doesn’t know it Waverly wants a small redhead trampling around the house wearing Nicole’s stetson and talking adamantly about books shes read. 

Which lead to the happiest day of her life the day which was when their bundle of joy was born Winne Haught with bright red hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile as she grew older Wynonna started to call her little Haught especially when she started parading around the house with the stetson Nicole stole from the station and the police officer costume she wore for Halloween one year she became the perfect blend of Nicole and Waverly she got Nicole’s ambition and red hair while she got Waverly’s brain and eyes.

When Winnie got older she became taller and brighter she kept her dream to take over for Nicole when she gets older. One other thing she got from Nicole is her sexuality when she came out to them they became the best and most supportive parents in the world especially when she started dating Chrissy’s and Perry’s daughter Isabella Nicole found it hilarious that their child started dating Waverly’s best friend’s daughter like it was some weird coincidence that it went from the best friend to the moms best friend’s daughter like a weird messed up lesbian stereotype.

As soon as they found out that the two got engaged Waverly and Wynonna started making jokes that Nedley and Nicole would actually be like father and daughter. When Nicole was younger she never thought she would ever hold her granddaughter in her arms but when Olivia Haught-Crofte was born Nicole and Waverly were at the hospital with their daughter and daughter-in-law just waiting for the ten hours Isabella was in labor with Perry and Chrissy by their side.

When Waverly met Nicole Haught she changed her life forever she made her happy and gave her a family when she was eighteen if someone would have asked where she saw herself when she was fifty years old she never would have thought she’d be married to the love of her life working as the top educator in Purgatory with a beautiful daughter and grandchild and she was completely and totally happy.

Waverly thinks that she owes Nicole everything because of what she gave her but, of course, Nicole thinks the same thing. 

  
  



End file.
